​Whirling Feather (Fallen Angels)
(Note: This wiki page will be upgraded whenever the story gets a new chapter) : (Warning: This page may contain spoilers concerning the story mentioned above) Backstory Born a few months before the last Griffin War of the Enclave as the daughter of two high-ranked soldiers, Whirling Feather is expected to follow in her parents' hoofsteps as a commanding officer. Although a military career isn't her most earnest desire she joined the Lunar Rock Military Academy for the sake of her father. She's trained to be a proper soldier/commander one day she lives at the academy's grounds together with her and several other squads of pegasi. Her cutie mark is a white and slightly grey pinion, illustrating her usually peaceful nature. Present Day After the crash landing of their vertibuck, Whirling Feather gets separated from her team and awakes many miles away in a wasteland clinic. She was wandering the wasteland in search of her friends, but it turned out there were no survivors at the crash site. Saddened and clueless she returned tot the last town she had visited to look for an occupation. After the events inside the Stable-Tec storeroom and the revelation made by Gingerbread that her friends were all killed during the crash and the following battle she decided to go to the first place that might give her a task to kill time. Personality Unlike many of her fellow soldiers, Whirling Feather's driven by a deep desire for peace and pacifism, taking up arms and using (lethal) force against anypony just in the event of desperate situation and even then she severely doubt the correctness of her action. She is loyal to the Enclave's political course and doubts its "pure evilness", not to help the surface. After being confronted with the surfacers' fears and prejudices regarding her background she reacts surprised and non-understanding, resulting in her being highly displeased. After the events at the Stable-Tec storeroom she has grown more willingly to kill, although she still despises the fact that it has come so far. Special Equipment *'''Wing Beat - A special custom-made heavy-calibered pistol, which is strapped to her foreleg. When activated, the firing mechanism is triggered whenever she bows her lower hoof's joint. Note: This weapon was lost to Sunshine after the Dashite knocked Whirling Feather out. *'Angelic Sunlight Pendant' - A pendant showing two convoluted alicorns with a magical enchanted, red gemstone embedded into the middle. It emits sunlight-like light for a few minutes when touched by a pony. Recharges automatically when deactivated. *'[[PegasusBuck 20 "Salvation" (Fallen Angels)|PegasusBuck 20 "''Salvation"]]''' - A device made by Stable-Tec in association with the Ministry of Awesome. It was developed and designed for Rainbow Dash, since she disliked the bulky size of the usual PipBuck, but was never given to her. It holds every feature of an ordinary PipBuck, though it has been shrunk and is attached internally to its wearer's bone. It's core is an Sun-/Moonstone continuum reactor, that is - at maximum efficiency - powerful enough to power a whole Stable on his own. To keep the energy level balanced, the immense amount of magical energy produced by the Sunstone is negated my the highly anti-magical Moonstone. The moonstone can be isolated in combat, so that its anti-magical aura disrupts magical energy on touch. It is a lethal weapon against everything magic. Notes * A summary of the acquired perks Category:Characters * Fallout Equestria: Fallen Angels on FIMfictionCategory:Pegasus ponies Category:Fallout Equestria - Fallen Angels Category:Characters (Fallen Angels)